Hearing aids are electronic instruments that compensate for hearing losses by amplifying sound. The electronic components of a hearing aid may include a microphone for receiving ambient sound, processing circuitry for amplifying the microphone signal in a manner that depends upon the frequency and amplitude of the microphone signal, a speaker for converting the amplified microphone signal to sound for the wearer, and a battery for powering the components. Hearing aids may also incorporate wireless transceivers for enabling communication with an external device and/or communication between two hearing aids worn by a user.